<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ｉ ｃａｎ ｓｔｉｌｌ ｆｅｅｌ ｙｏｕｒ ｈｅａｔ ｏｎ ｍｙ ｓｋｉｎ by Kinky_Darth_Nemo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901861">ｉ ｃａｎ ｓｔｉｌｌ ｆｅｅｌ ｙｏｕｒ ｈｅａｔ ｏｎ ｍｙ ｓｋｉｎ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Darth_Nemo/pseuds/Kinky_Darth_Nemo'>Kinky_Darth_Nemo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Helios, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Apollo x Helios, Apollo's kind of a bitch, Bottom Apollo, Enemies to Lovers, Helios is kind of a douchebag, M/M, Omega Apollo, Porn With Plot, Top Helios, Tsundere! Helios, angst? in my porn fic? it's more likely than you think, no beta we die like hyacinthus, planning on slow burn, so here we go, this was supposed to be a smol oneshot but now its gonna have angst and be slow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Darth_Nemo/pseuds/Kinky_Darth_Nemo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeus, with his endless paranoia, commands Apollo to take up the mantle as a sun god. Helios isn't happy about it and is trying to get Apollo to quit.<br/>---<br/>AKA: Apollo's trying his best to be a Sun God and ignore the reputation that omegas have, Helios tries his best to put Apollo down and "in his place" and later on denies his feelings for Apollo, and then wonders why Apollo avoids him and acts like such a bitch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(past) Leto/Zeus, Apollo/Helios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ｉ ｃａｎ ｓｔｉｌｌ ｆｅｅｌ ｙｏｕｒ ｈｅａｔ ｏｎ ｍｙ ｓｋｉｎ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo! This was supposed to be a PWP but I guess my brain said "hehe angst" so now it's a slowburn. Tags will be added as it progresses, I'm not exactly sure where it's going but it's going so I guess my dumb gay ass is gonna be dragged along on the way.<br/>(I'm sorry for it being shitty lmao)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helios took a sip of his wine, a dark glare on his handsome face. First, he had to deal with Zeus and the rest of the infernal gods, now there was some upstart moving in on his territory? “Absolutely <em>not</em>,” he told Leto. “I don’t know what you take me for, but I’m not going to help some upstart young god steal my domain! Doesn’t your son have enough domains <em>already</em>?”</p>
<p>Leto sighed. “I know, Helios- but Zeus insists that one of the gods share the domain of sun god with you, and Apollo got chosen-”</p>
<p>“Tell Zeus to go fuck himself then,” Helios hissed. “I won’t do it!”</p>
<p>“Apollo will become a sun god anyway,” Leto warned, pinching the bridge of her nose. “This will just make it <em>easier</em>-”</p>
<p><em><strong>“I’M NOT HELPING ZEUS AND HIS BRATS INFECT EVERYTHING WITH THEIR INSATIABLE HUNGER FOR POWER!”</strong></em> Helios bellowed, drawing himself up to his full height, towering over Leto.</p>
<p>Leto gave him an unimpressed look and merely nodded, turning and sweeping out of the room, skirts swishing behind her.</p>
<p>Helios sighed and rubbed his temples, ordering his servants to draw him a bath. He needed a fucking vacation. Maybe he could bully this new sun god into working when Helios needed to take breaks.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Helios was fucking pissed off. And okay, that was nothing new, but seriously, could the world give him a break for <em>once</em>? Helios was goddamn tired. First this upstarter moves in on his territory, then he demands to ride Helios’ sun chariot? What kind of pompous, spoiled little <em>brat</em> was he? Helios’ gripped the arm rests on his throne tightly, tight enough to crack the stone in half. His dark golden red eyes were murderous. The Titan of the Sun was not feeling sunny. At. All.</p>
<p>His ears picked up on sounds, the sounds of Leto and presumably Apollo coming towards him. Helios straightened up and glared at the door, his crown of sun rays sitting perfectly atop his golden head. Apollo would be running out of here with his metaphorical tail between his legs, if Helios had his way. And Helios <em>would</em> have his way.</p>
<p>Leto walked into the room with Apollo beside her, and for a brief few moments Helios faltered. He hadn’t been expecting that. Apollo was an <strong><em>omega</em></strong>.</p>
<p>An omega, of all things, was trying to boss Helios around. Helios’ eyes flared and he let his chin rest on his hand, glaring daggers at Apollo. Omegas, even <em>godly</em> omegas, were meant to defer to alphas. And this… this <em>brat</em> of Zeus’ had the audacity to come into Helios’ palace, and demand something that did not belong to him? Helios was livid, and he let it show on his face.</p>
<p>Apollo, instead of ducking his head in submission and deferring to Helios’ authority like a good little omega, jutted his chin up and glared at Helios defiantly.</p>
<p>“Leto,” Helios kept his eyes on Apollo. “You didn’t tell me Apollo was an <em>omega</em>.”</p>
<p>Leto raised an eyebrow as she looked between Helios and Apollo, the Sun Titan and the upcoming god of the Sun glaring at each other fiercely, looking seconds away from pouncing on each other. “I saw no need to. He is my son. He is capable.”</p>
<p>Helios turned his glare towards Leto. “He is still an omega. What was Zeus thinking? Having an <em>omega</em> become a sun god, and my pupil no less-”</p>
<p>Apollo’s voice cut through Helios’ rant at Leto. “I killed Python with my own two hands when I was days old.” His bright eyes glittered dangerously, giving Helios a look. “I am more than capable as a god, and I will be <em>just</em> as capable as a sun god, whether you take me on as your pupil or not. I merely wished to learn how to drive your sun chariot, as with that attitude, I do not think heirs are in the question, and that you will fade alone, should you fade.” Apollo had a slight smirk on his face.</p>
<p>Helios was outraged, his eyes flashing a brilliant red. He stormed to Apollo, flinging Leto to the side when she attempted to stop him. Apollo’s smirk faded and he went for Leto. <em><strong>“Mother!”</strong></em></p>
<p>Helios stopped him, growling and grabbing Apollo’s chin, tilting his head to look up. “Listen here,” Helios snarled. “Omega. You may be Zeus’ son, and an omega, but I will not hold back from hurting you if you <strong><em>dare</em> </strong>talk to me in that disrespectful tone again. You need to <em>learn your place.”</em> Helios squeezed his chin and glared him down, expecting Apollo to at least back off now.</p>
<p>Apollo did not. He glared at him fiercely. “My place? I know my place. I know one particular place my foot would <em>love</em>.” Before Helios could react, Apollo had kicked him in the balls as hard as he could.</p>
<p>Helios stumbled back, shocked. <em><strong>“BRAT!”</strong></em> He bellowed. “You’re such a spoiled, stubborn little brat. You’ll never get anywhere, not without my help!”</p>
<p>Apollo glared at him, “You weren’t going to give your help to me anyway, because I’m an omega. I’ll succeed and you’ll be eating my fucking words, Helios.”</p>
<p>“I would sincerely like to see you try,” the alpha snarled, eyes bright, blood red.</p>
<p>Apollo smirked. “You will. I’m the god of oracles, Helios. I know what’s coming.” He turned and helped his mother up, murmuring apologies about insisting on coming and asking if she was okay, walking out.</p>
<p>Helios sat down heavily in his throne. He needed a fucking drink.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like the fic? Check out @scorchingsunshine on Tumblr for the future update schedule.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>